Is It Wrong For A Spiritron Hacker To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon?
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: Kishinami Hakuno becomes Hestia's first member in her Familia when the former was rejected by others due to him being "too plain". Join our plain-looking protagonist as he proved himself to everyone, Gods and Goddesses included, that looks alone doesn't say one's overall capabilities, especially if that someone had retained his memories and abilities from his past life.
1. Chapter 1: First Member

"Come back when you're stronger."

The man said as he slammed the door shut in front of me. With a sigh, I gripped the strap of my backpack closer to me as I left the place. This is the twentieth time that an exploration Familia rejected me on the spot. Of course, for someone who wanted to become an Adventurer joining strong exploration Familias like Freya Familia, Loki Familia and several others were the first and preferable choices for a newcomer like me.

But it seems that they wanted members that they deemed worthy within a first glance and I sadly didn't fit the bill, stating that I don't look "particularly strong and handsome" or I look "dull, uninteresting, and plain" for them.

Those were their opinions about me and frankly, this didn't deter me from my goal of becoming an adventurer and explore the Dungeon that the city of Orario was famous for. A city where most gods and goddesses resided after having descended from Heaven and where the structure called Dungeon where monsters spawned and adventurers made a living off of hunting them and gathering magic stones...

I heard many things about this place from my grandfather back at home. He would also regale me with tales about this place when I was a child back then and it really got me intrigued ever since. I mean, for someone who had retained memories of his past lives after being reincarnated into this world it really piqued my interest.

So after helping managing the farm back at home for almost fifteen years, I decided to take my chances but...

It seems that luck wasn't on my side.

Having spent my entire day in the city without any progress, I sat on one of the benches placed around Armor Square while looking at the remaining money I have in my bean bag. I only have 10 valis remaining, an amount which can't afford any lodgings for tonight. Glancing at the reddish sky, the sun was almost retreating behind the horizon.

*RRRRGGGG*

I rubbed my tummy as it concocted an audible sound.

"I guess I have no choice then, huh?"

Standing up, I immediately purchased several small rye bread worth of 10 valis from a bakeshop. Picking up the paper bag, I started munching some into my mouth as I exited the square. If I remember it correctly, there was supposed to be an abandoned church somewhere around here. Maybe I could spend the night there.

After a quick trip, I arrived at the abandoned church. My brown eyes roamed around the entire structure of the building, noticing the chipped off parts of each segment and the discoloration of the layered paint. I slowly entered inside the building and I can see nothing but broken church chairs scattered all over the place as if it was hit by a storm inside.

Now glancing at the entire chamber, this place doesn't look bad. I could literally make this place my home for the time being despite it being somewhat rugged using my "magic". Yes, this can do.

"Ehem!"

Hearing a cough, I slowly turned towards the church's entrance. There stood a woman with a petite figure crossing her. Her hair which was dyed in black was tied into two twin tails which reach down to her mid thighs, adorned with blue and white petals along with bell shaped ornaments accessories. Her attire is consist of a white mini dress with a blue ribbon around her neck and one tied under her breasts around her arms, a pair of white gloves encased her hands and arms, and a pair of white flip-flops adorned her feet.

She was looking at me with her bluish eyes, both of her arms folded in front of her making her already busty assets to be more pronounced. If I have to be honest to myself, she's a very attractive woman with a killer body considering that her small frame really do compliment her buxom figure in a way that it looks appealing yet disturbing at the same time.

"What are you doing in my home?"

She asked as she slowly walked inside the room. So this place is already taken, huh? I could only scratch my cheek as I try to absorb what she said. Hmm... I guess I would need to find some other place to wait out the incoming night.

"Ah, I'm sorry if I intrude your abode without warning. I was thinking of resting here for the night but I didn't expect that someone already owned this abandoned church. I'm really sorry."

To emphasize my sincerity, I bowed my head.

"You don't have a place to stay?"

Hearing her words of inquisition, I raised my my head and began to spoke.

"Yes. I am Kishinami Hakuno, an aspiring Adventurer hailing from the Far East. I traveled all the way the here to become an Adventurer but I still haven't joined any Familia. Well, I mean, all the Familia I tried to enter didn't want me so- eh?"

An audible sound of bewilderment escaped from my lips as I find my hands immediately held by the woman who was now in front of me all of a sudden. Her blue eyes were glimmering as she portrayed an excited expression all over her face.

"You don't have a Familia?!"

While still confused on her actions, I nodded my head as a response to her question.

"And you want to be an Adventurer, right?!"

I nodded again once more.

"Fufufu, then you don't have to worry anymore because I will give you one!"

She cheerfully exclaimed to me as she spread her arms in the open air, acting very giddy like a child who had just found her lost toy or candy...

Wait a minute, what did she just say?

"Welcome to my abode, Kishinami Hakuno of the Far East. I am the Goddess Hestia and you will be the first member of Hestia Familia!"

For the lack of better word, I could only blink at the woman who identify herself as the goddess of the hearth owlishly with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

 **XXX**

I look around the new chamber that Hestia-sama brought me.

Apparently, the room was the basement of the abandoned church. There were cracks, large and small, all over the area's walls evident that the entire place and the building had already suffered gradual deterioration due to old age and being deserted for a long time.

Inside the said room were a queen-size bed and a sofa. There was a wooden locker placed on the left portion of the room, and a single small, round, wooden table placed in front of the long upholstered seat.

"Okay Hakuno-kun, please take off your top clothes and lie down on the bed in a prone position."

Hestia-sama said as she takes off both of her gloves and flip-flops.

"Take off my clothes?"

I asked, somewhat a slight confuse at her request but remove my clothes as she instructed.

"I am about to bestow you a **Falna** and in order for me to do that is for my blood to have a direct contact with your skin. So now, lie down will you?"

As she said this, the Goddess gently shoved me to the bed which made me to slowly slump on the soft cradle with my bare naked chest. And this Falna that Hestia-sama is talking about... it was an unfamiliar term for me to be honest. Although if my memory serves me right, there is a Hindi word _falna_ which means _thrive_ in the English language.

As I was thinking whether the context of the term is similar to the one back in my previous world, Hestia-sama then straddled on top me.

"A Falna is the only magic a deity can use in the lower world you see…"

She started as I can feel her fingers touching the bare skin of my back.

"When we Gods and Goddesses came down to the lower world about a thousand years ago, we are forbidden to use our powers, known as **Arcanum**. A Falna, as I said a while ago, is a grace that a deity, as the head of a Familia, given to her or his Familia members."

Ah, I see. So Falna is just basically a term that generally means blessing of a deity, huh?

"I'm gonna start the ritual by dripping a single bead of my blood on your back, this will create the Falna. This Falna will give you a set of various parameters like strength, speed, intelligence, magic potential and list of skills you may have known as **Status**. Just be sure not to show it to anyone except members of your own Familia, okay? This is a secret information about yourself so you don't want people knowing that kinda stuff, okay?"

So a Falna works like that too? I'm a bit surprised about this information but would that particular warning about it being a secret information rendered moot if one can see the Status of an individual by using a magic that appropriately reveals one's Status?

Thinking about it, I think I am somewhat a cheat in this entire field...

A single drop of warm liquid landed on my back and I immediately could sense the essence of her power permeating my back as I felt a small change in me. A sudden gasp escaped her lips and I exactly knew the reason why.

"Goddess-sama...is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong but how should I say this... This is quite unexpected."

She says this as her fingers once again began tracing my epidermis.

"I had just given you Falna yet it says here that you had already possessed Magic called **Code Cast**. You must be truly blessed to have unlocked such potential this early!"

Though there was a slight bewilderment on Hestia-sama's voice, still there was a huge hint of happiness in her chirp. It would seem that my Code Cast would be qualified as _Magic_ in this new world.

"But these on the other hand..."

I could literally feel her entire weight as she sat on my lower back, just above my buttocks. Her fingers were impressing against my skin as she outlined something over it.

"This should be impossible."

"What's impossible?"

I asked Goddess-sama who just folded her arms as I tilted my head towards her in slight confusion.

"You see since you just joined a Familia, you are Level 1. Most people on Level 1 don't have any **Skills** until they upgraded their Status… So you having a few Skills is kinda...unheard of."

"Is that so?"

At my inquiry, Hestia-sama just nods her head as a response.

"And that's not all. You also have a few **Development Abilities** despite being Level 1 which is absurd, to begin with!"

"Eh? So you mean something like this shouldn't suppose to happen? Ack!"

The moment I state my query, I immediately let out a painful grunt as Goddess-sama slapped my back hard. Glancing at her, my eyes could discern the worry expression all over Goddess-sama's face.

"Of course it shouldn't! Development Abilities are special abilities that can be achieved once an Adventurer reached Level 2, something which is the norm but you on the other hand "broken" that standard. And these Skills of yours... the description of each and every one of them are pretty rare yet their effects are something of an eye catcher and that's bad! Very, very bad!"

While I understood that I accidentally broke the standard that was established and set for Adventurers, I still don't quite get it why Hestia-sama is worried about such thing. As if reading my thoughts on my face, Goddess-sama pulled out a blank sheet of brown paper somewhere and slammed it gently on my back.

After a few seconds, she took the paper and handed it to me which I then give a look. As my eyes read the contents of the paper that were written in this world's writing system, my orbs couldn't help but widen in stupefaction and surprise.

"This is..."

Those are the words that I could mutter under my breath as my eyes ran through each information written on the sheet. After all, the Skills and Development Abilities listed on there were very familiar to me since I've used each and one of them in my past life.

Under the Skills tab, the Skills listed there are **Bravery** , **Marshall** , and **Dead Face**. There are others that were blurred but I think I have an inkling what are those and I believe that Hestia-sama knows about these as well.

Then under the Development Abilities tab are **Mystery** , **Mage** , **Spirit Healing** , **Magic Resistance** , **Swordsman** , and **Fist Fighter**. If I have to be honest with myself, I could only recognize three or four of them judging from their names but I'm not entirely sure about the others.

Though I have a feeling that these Development Abilities are somewhat being influenced by my past deeds in my previous life. Like the Fist Fighter for example, if I would make an assumption, I think I have gained this one during the time when I was using the **Chinese Martial Arts Skill** while donning Shuwen's silhouette in one of my battles in the past.

"As you can see, those Skills and Development Abilities of yours are something that would garner the attention of other deities especially of your Status as a Level 1 Adventurer. If the other Gods and Goddesses ever found out about those they would never leave you alone and just treat you like their own plaything!"

Now it made sense to me why Goddess-sama is worried. Her explanation of how other Deities would see fit to use me as a plaything sounded a lot like what the Age of Gods was like back in my previous world. So it would not hurt to keep my abilities to a minimum as possible especially the Skill Dead Face.

I'm pretty sure that I would garner a Death God's attention towards me.

"Um, Goddess-sama...if I may. Can you give me some explanations about these Development Abilities listed in here? I'm not familiar with these..."

"Okay but listen carefully, Hakuno-kun. Knowing the specifics of your Development Abilities is a must especially for an Adventurer for they speak of your growth as an Adventurer and as an individual. And like your Skills, you shouldn't disclose to anyone outside your Familia, understand?"

At her words, I nodded my head as a response. Hestia-sama then placed her finger on the first word inscribed on the parchment.

"First is Mystery. It is an ability that allows the user to activate a miracle and create magic items. Mage improves one's power, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. It also creates magic circles under the user that support the magic. Spirit Healing allows automatic mind regeneration, regeneratinb mind at a small rate after magic use. Magic Resistance improves one's resistance against magic while Swordsman and Fist Fighter improves your combat proficiency in the art of swordsmanship and martial arts."

I nod my head once Goddess-sama finished her explanations. From the likes of it, it seems that these Development Abilities are indeed being influenced by experiences that I have accumulated from my previous life. Looking back at Hestia-sama, I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to ask something but was restraining herself from doing so. Maybe it was due to out of respect towards me and my personal matters...

Well, since we are now technically a "family" I'm okay with sharing my past with her but if she doesn't want to talk about it then I won't.

"Hakuno, please promise me to never activate Dead Face and other Skills unless your life's in danger."

"I promise I won't use it unless absolutely necessary, Hestia-sama."

Goddess-sama just smiled, with her blue eyes still gazing at me. She was a bit ditzy and kind, which was very odd for a Goddess. As far as I'm concerned, female deities back home are haughty...or maybe that sentiment is only applicable to my previous world?

The Goddess then clapped her hands.

"Okay. Now with all that done, once again, welcome to Hestia Familia Hakuno-kun!"

With that all being said, I am now officially a part of the Hestia Familia and thus, tomorrow would be the start of my job as a dungeon crawler.

* * *

 **A/N: I really want to write this due to my curiosity on how will the denizens of Danmachi would react to someone who holds something far more older than the gods. This is something that I wrote and published first in Royalroadl 2 months ago under the name BisdakNaManunulat before posting the story here in Fanfiction.**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: To the Guild

The next day, Goddess-sama and I headed to the Guild in order to register our Familia in order for it to be officially recognized. From what Goddess-sama told me, the Guild is an organization founded by the God Ouranos-sama in order to managed Familias within Labyrinth City Orario and provide services to Adventurers.

While currently traversing the city's streets filled with people, my eyes couldn't help but stare at the tower-like building that was seemingly piercing the sky from afar.

"That would be the building Babel."

Hestia-sama said as if she saw me gazing at the structure. So that tower's name is Babel, huh. Well, gazing at the towering structure I could say that the great spire and to the extent the city of Orario really parallels "the city and the tower" from the Christian myth. According to the story, a united humanity in the generations following the Great Flood, speaking a single language and migrating eastward, comes to the land of Shinar. There they agreed to build a city and a tower tall enough to reach heaven. The Christian God, observing their city and tower, confounds their speech so that they can no longer understand each other, and scatters them around the world.

"Babel was built to stop the monsters within the dungeon from escaping. It was originally the same size as the buildings but was intentionally destroyed when the first Gods came down to earth. Those Gods later rebuilt it as it currently stands."

Taking Hestia-sama's words into account, it appears to be that Babel was already established way before the deities from Heaven came down to the mortal realm and that the original steeple was purposely destroyed by the Gods in order to build a grand architecture such like this.

"Then Goddess-sama is it safe for me to assume that under Babel is the famous Dungeon?"

"Yes. The fifty-floor tower literally acts as a lid to the Dungeon."

Hmm, I see. So the entire structure acts as a safety net for the entire metropolis against the monsters from the Dungeon. Base on this information alone, it would seem appropriate to surmise that the Dungeon underneath the tower was already there, to begin with before the Gods arrival to the mortal plane.

If my conjecture is true then I wonder who was responsible for creating the Dungeon under the city in the first place? And what was the sole purpose of it? While it is true that it is the "best" hub for Adventurers to gain fame and money, I believe that there's a hidden yet true motive for establishing it in the first place.

But what could it be?

"Aside from that, Babel is owned by the Guild to watch and take care of the Dungeon. The first twenty floors are filled with Familia business, facilities, and money exchanges. Above that are living areas of the most prominent Gods in Orario, known as the Private Rooms. The top floor is currently inhabited by the head of Freya Familia."

Hestia-sama said this as she stared at the tower, mostly at its peak. Though even if she coats her last sentence with indifference, I could sense the trouble undertone beneath.

If I remember it correctly, Freya-sama is the Norse Goddess associated with love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, sied, war, and death. Reading through the compilations within the Moon Cell's archives in the past, especially how she got the necklace Brisingamen, I could say that she's a woman who wants to obtain what she desires no matter what the cost.

The way how Hestia-sama slightly showcased some disturbance when she spoke of Freya Familia only gives me an idea that the Goddess Freya-sama of this world somehow is very similar to my world's Freya-sama personality-wise.

"Anyway, I'm glad that woman's Familia rejected you on the fly. Seeing your whole attire, I can really see why."

Goddess-sama said as she walked in front of me, her face facing towards me while her hands are on her back, strolling backward at an easy pace. She was noting how I was dressed. The current garb that I'm wearing consists of a long-sleeved plain white shirt, a pair of white long pants, and a pair of white shoes.

Overall, if one would glance at me they would immediately say how plain looking I was. I can't blame them though. After all, the word "plain" is already synonymous to the existence named as Kishinami Hakuno.

"Don't you have any sense of fashion?"

"I'm comfortable with my current attire, thank you very much."

"Really, you're an odd one you know that? Oh, here we are!"

As Hestia-sama exclaimed with cheerfulness, my orbs then gazed at the building that was already in front of us a few meters away. The four floor-height-like building was made out of bricks with a mixture of medieval and renaissance elements implemented on it. There were several tapestries hanging on each side of its front walls.

"Is this the guild's main office, Goddess-sama?"

"Hn. This is the Guild's main building called Pantheon. Let's go inside, Hakuno-kun!"

"W-Wait, Goddess-sama...!"

With excitement coating all over her frame, Goddess-sama hurriedly pulled me inside the building. Once inside, I was amazed at how well designed the interior was. To describe, the place was wide with counters which I can see some Adventurers talking with the guild's staff, basing on their uniforms. There are also Adventurers holding a bag of sorts in their hands while forming a line in several counters. I can also see small boxes-like rooms within the place.

"Ah, Hestia-sama. It's good to see you visit our office."

A feminine voice brushed my ears, prompting me to direct my attention to the person that greeted us. The owner of the voice was a woman with a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder length brown hair, and emerald colored eyes which were adorned with a pair of oval-shaped glasses. She wore what I think is the Guild's standard uniform which is a set of black vest and pants with a white collared long sleeve shirt underneath, a grey bow tie, and a pair of black shoes.

Looking at her facial structure especially at her ears, I wonder if she's an Elf or a halfling...

"Of course! I'm about to register my newly formed Familia, fufufu."

Goddess-sama boasted with confidence as she puffed her chest out proudly. The woman was slightly surprised by her statement but immediately smiled.

"That's great, Hestia-sama. Congratulations!"

As the brown-haired woman said this, her green eyes then directed towards me.

"And this person is..."

"This is the first member of my Familia, Hakuno Kishinami. He's here with me to register as an Adventurer and since you are here already Miss, I'll leave my Familia member in your care. I need to register our Familia first!"

In a blink of an eye, Goddess-sama bolted towards the counters on the other side leaving a trail of an exotic radiance of cheerfulness behind.

"It seems that your goddess is very excited."

I only nod my head in response to the woman's words.

"Anyway, I'm Eina Tulle of the Guild. I work as a receptionist and at the same time, an advisor for Adventurers. Since Hestia-sama already said that you wanted to register as an Adventurer, I'm happy to assist you in the process."

"Ah, please do."

"Will you please follow me?"

Heeding to the woman who referred to herself as Eina Tulle, I followed her as she leads me to an empty table after she grabbed some papers from her designated desk.

"I want to become an Adventurer and I was wondering exactly what I had to do? Goddess-sama said I needed to register at the guild first."

Seeing how this world worked would be rather interesting considering that this world appears to be in the Middle Ages. In my previous world, everything was digitalized and stored on servers and hard drives. I couldn't even begin to explain how everything worked if one asked me but technology had done wonders in terms of organizational ability. I wonder how would a world brimming with magic, but lacking in even the basic technology cope with registers and tax controls?

"Your goddess would be correct. All adventurers must check in with the guild before or after they receive the Falna and undergo our basic education in adventuring to ensure they know the rules and guidelines once they set foot inside the dungeon. Failure to do so will result in a fine up to 50,000 valis."

I could only gulp at her words. I mean, 50,000 valis was apparently a lot of money.

"I see. So what do I need to do?"

"For starters, I need the name of your god and find their entry in the registry."

Eina-san said, putting a large leather-bound journal the size of a small coffee table over the desk.

"But since this is Hestia-sama's first time registering her Familia in the Guild's registry, we will skip to the next part which is registering your information such as name, age, and other basic information."

"Hakuno Kishinami, age twenty-one. First Adventurer of Hestia Familia."

As I provide my basic information smoothly, Eina-san smiled as she noted down my words into the journal with her quill.

"Alright, that's the first step of the registration. Now I need you to fill in these forms for me. I take it you know how to read and write?"

She asked me, handing me a sheet of brown paper filled with questions concerning the soon-to-be adventurer which was me.

I responded with a nod.

"That's a relief. We sometimes get Adventurers who don't know how to read or write so we're supposed to help them out when that happens."

Eina-san said as she let out a gentle smile on her face. I could basically understand that peculiar, after all, back at my homeland in the Far East only a handful amount of people can read or write, and most of these people have high social standings in the country like nobles and such.

I spent the next half hour going through the form. This world follows a distorted version of the Roman alphabet, with some letters resembling their European counterparts more than others and since I was thought by my grandfather in different languages in the past when I was six years old and coupled with my mentality from my past life, something like filling in these forms isn't a hassle.

The form wasn't really that hard actually, it mostly contained questions about my age, personal history, hometown and my personal skill with various weapons. Aside from my age and name, I had to leave much as a simple blank. After all, I can't write own all my expertise that I accumulated during my previous life.

It would be jarring if I did that, considering it would only raise more questions and unwarranted attention.

"Alright, with this you are officially registered adventurers in the Hestia Familia. Before you can enter the dungeon you will need to receive the Falna from your goddess and return here to finalize your registration."

"Ah, about that Goddess-sama already bestowed me a Falna."

"Is that so, then I think we can finalize your registration to the Guild."

Eina-san said as she jotted some signatures to my registration in the journal.

"But before you go, I need to ask you a question. Do you possess any armor or weapons?"

She looked at me over as her eyes wandered throughout my entire silhouette. I could see her eyes glimmered in worry as she registered that I didn't bring any weapons.

"I do. It's a sword but I didn't bring it since my only goal was to register in the Guild."

"I see. Well, if you're interested, the Guild supplies weapons and armor for the new adventurer for a fee, but if the adventurers can't pay the price then they can buy them with a loan. If you want, I can take you to the armory right now if you wish?"

The brown-haired woman asked.

"Maybe next time."

I replied with an apologetic look. As much as I wanted to take her offer, I actually don't see myself needing to buy weapons for I can create one via manipulation of Spiritron and Pseudo-Spiritron particles. I mean, I'm a Wizard-class Spiritron Hacker and creating or reshaping tools as I see it fit through manipulation of said quantum particles is within the bounds of my capabilities.

Eina-san just nodded her head in understanding.

"I see. So since you already completed your registration, we can finally begin your first lesson in Dungeon Primers: Dungeon Survival Guide for Dummies!"

For some reason, my brow twitched upon hearing that name. I also noticed that Eina-san's brow twitched as well, it seems that she didn't like the name either. So with that being said, I spent a couple of minutes listening to Eina-san's lessons.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Dungeon

After a long hour lecture from Eina-san in regards to tips and guidelines for first time Adventurers such as the proper system of exchange for magic stones, stores that would sell essential equipment, like common medicines, weapons and armor that wasn't on loan by the Guild, and about the monsters on the first four floors of the Dungeon, I finally found myself standing in front of Babel Tower's entrance.

I couldn't help but slightly opened my mouth in pure amazement as I gaze at the massive spire from where I stood. Even though I've seen many architectural designs in my travels to different planets in my previous life, the structure in front of me have a unique feel to it that one couldn't help himself but to admire in pure wonderment.

As for Goddess-sama, the moment we left the Guild she parted with me saying that she had some part-time job that she needs to do. That information alone only speaks for our current financial status as a Familia, but considering that we were just starting I think something like this is already to be expected.

Though I have to wonder what kind of part-time job does Goddess-sama have? Maybe I shouldn't think more about it and rather focus on contributing my share to the Familia and Goddess-sama as well.

Garbed in **King's Mantle** , **Bay Leaf Veil** , and **Sovereign's Robe** , and armed with **Vorpal Blade** encased within the **Sheath of the Holy Sword** , I soon entered the entrance to the Dungeon only to witness that the place was a bit crowded with several teams waiting in a line to enter. In the center of the room is a ten-meter long hole that leads straight into the Dungeon. Within the circular room are multiple columns at equal intervals and above is a beautiful azure painting of the sky that resembles the real sky. Along the circle are gentle stairs that spiral down into the Dungeon.

"Is it always like this?"

I asked someone else on the line as I waited for my turn.

"Only at this hour. If you have been early then you could've avoided rush hours like this. You're a complete newbie?"

I responded with a nod to the woman in front of me who has long brown hair, purple eyes, dog ears, and a tail. Her attire consists of a long black skirt, a blue long-sleeved shirt with a single wide yellow pattern in the middle, and white shoal-like fabric covering her neck.

She then offered her hand in a shake which I courteously took.

"Naaza Erisuis, a member of Miach Familia."

Miach...? Ah, if I remember it correctly, Miach is an Irish God that was associated with healing and son of the god Dian Cecht.

"Nice to meet you too, the name is Hakuno Kishinami and a member of Hestia Familia."

"Eh, so Hestia-sama finally made a Familia huh..."

"Yes. Though I'm the only member of our Familia as of late."

"That means we're in the same boat then. I'm also the only member in Miach-sama's Familia."

Naaza-san gave a warm smile as she said this. I nodded my head several times as I took that information. Maybe Naaza-san's Familia was just a recently new established one though looking at brown-haired Chienthrope's attire and how she addressed me as a newbie, I highly doubt her Familia is new.

I then noticed Naaza-san giving me a once over, especially at my equipment and attire.

"For a newbie, your equipment is quite an eye grabber."

Now that the female Chienthrope said that, I finally noticed several people around me silently and discreetly eyeing me or to be more specific, to my equipment. I can discern that most of them were giving attention especially to my King's Mantle, Bay Leaf Veil, Vorpal Blade, and Sheathe of the Holy Sword.

I can't blame them though. Afterall, aside from the D-ranked Sovereign's Robe most of my garments and weapons are EX and A-ranked items in terms of grade and quality.

"Um, should I be worried?"

I asked Naaza-san as I looked around the people inside the building. Qualified thief and robbery isn't a new concept to me for I have my own fair share of bad experiences when it comes to these kind of illegal acts. From Naaza-san's tone, it seems to be that the Dungeon is also filled with people with bad motives.

"Just watch your back and be on guard at all times. Lately, there's been rumors about a group of Adventurers harassing on new Adventurers. If you heed my advice then you'll be fine."

The Miach Familia member just gave me a friendly pat on my left shoulder. What she said about people harassing fledgling Adventurers piqued my interests. Well if someone tried to rob my equipments, I like to see them try and even if they managed get hold of my stuff, I doubt that they can use it freely.

"I'll be sure to take that advice to the heart, Naaza-san."

I sincerely responded to the woman before my brown rondures trailed across the endless sea of people that kept entering the entrance of the Dungeon. Looking at the pretty big line of Adventurers in front of me, the best thing that I can do is to wait.

But still...that's a pretty damn big line.

 **~O~**

After painstakingly waiting for an hour, I finally entered a large hallway on the first floor which was named Beginning Road. Once we passed it, Naaza-san went ahead to the deeper floors while the group I was following in spread out themselves to do their own thing. I did the same in order to map out the dungeon.

Literally, in this case.

"View Map."

As I muttered the name of the Code Cast spell, a surge of minuscule magical energy erupted within my body and expelled through my pores. Said energy was then instantly converted into a three-dimensional holographic map of the entire first floor of the Dungeon, which was flatly suspended and projected in the air.

Several blips or dots then materialized within the 3D map layout, divided into two colors; red for Enemies and green for others. There was supposed to be another color, blue, which designates as a marker for Allies but since I don't have any party or team upon entering the Dungeon, such feature wasn't implemented.

Trekking through the Dungeon's first floor decorated with light blue colored walls, I could hear the sounds of battle from the other Adventurers fighting the monsters. I checked a few rooms where Adventurers where fighting against monsters and it looked like they had it well in hand.

"View Status."

Once again, Prana or magical energy, surge within my body as I activated another basic yet useful Code Cast spell. My field of vision were then littered with several imaginary box that I could only see that denotes the status of each individuals, Adventurers and Monsters alike, ranging from their skills, levels, stats, and personal bio. Each of these imaginary interface hovered closely to each individuals however I paid more attention to the monsters that they were slaying.

Name: Goblin  
Race: Goblin  
Class: Monster  
Title: none

Level 1

Health: [MODERATE]

Power I  
Endurance I  
Agility I  
Dexterity I

Bio: The lowest kind of monster in the dungeon. Can pick up lost weapons and use them.

Name: Kobold  
Race: Kobold  
Class: Monster  
Title: none

Level 1

Health: [CRITICAL]

Power I  
Endurance I  
Agility I  
Dexterity I

Bio: The lowest kind of monster in the dungeon. Can pick up lost weapons and use them, though it's rare.

Hmm... Now that I looked at the status of these Dungeon monsters, it seems to be that they aren't very different from the monsters that roamed the land that I encountered during my travels. More than that, like their counterparts outside Orario, their movements are too slow for my eyes.

To be honest, I'm kind of disappointed by this reveal although I still my hopes up. Considering that this is the first floor, I assume that there are some monsters that are more better than these creatures that won't bored me to death.

On the other hand, this place and atmosphere reminded me somehow of the Dungeon Floors within Moon Cell back then.

As I watched the fight happening in front of me, one of the Adventurers suddenly quirked a brow at me. Oops...it seems to be he caught me staring at them.

"Oi! What are you staring at?"

"Just looking for a spot. First time in the Dungeon, that's all."

"Oh yeah? Then find another spot somewhere else noob. This spot is ours."

Seeing the annoyed look in his face, I decided to walk out from the room and continuously traversed the hallway while glancing at other rooms that were unfortunately filled with people doing their own thing. There are others that went to and fro the hallways and then to other rooms. It seems to be that they were trying to initiate an encounter by doing this.

Seeing that I can't compete with these pack of people in gaining a room for myself, I went straight ahead to the second floor hoping that there are less people there.

Or so I thought...

Just like the first floor, the second and surprisingly, third floors are packed with Adventurers. Like the people from the upper floor, they were protecting their spots jealously while glaring at someone who dared to stepped into their claimed spots.

If I have to be honest to myself, this was just ridiculous. With this so much opposition, there's no way that I can make a living killing monsters while in here. I'm just glad that despite how annoying and irritating this situation is for me, I still remained cool and level-headed. While it may come a surprise, I always know that this setup was quite the usual and norm especially during rush hour.

If I want to earn my keep then I have no choice but to go deeper. I'm pretty sure that Eina-san will scold me for entering the deeper floors than what I supposed to but oh well...

Surprisingly, the people in the fourth floor are smaller than the previous 3 upper floors. The entire floor was spacious with certain sections of the Dungeon. As I strolled aimlessly throughout the whole floor with the aid of my 3d holographic map, my ears picked up a cracking sound.

CRACK!

Looking around my surroundings, I saw the walls and the cieling above me split open and from that eerie-looking opening, I can discern several silhouettes that are far from human peeking out. Several build that I can confirm of those of Goblins and Kobolds came out.

Fourteen Goblins and thirteen Kobolds. That's a total of twenty-seven Tangos.

"Well this is unusual."

I said with a hint of surprise as I eyed my surroundings. For this kind of unusual number of enemies to appear... Did I accidentally triggered an event or a special encounter?

"GRRR..."

With a low guttural sound, the monsters surrounding mean have their eyes gleamed at me as if I was their prey. Well, to them I'm their prey but for me, I am the predator here.

"Treasure. Chinese Martial Arts."

As I muttered those words with my lips, I felt a surge of Prana enveloping me as I adopted a stance that I saw too many times in my lifetime. There's no point in using my Vorpal Blade with these creatures, my fists and kicks are enough to blow them apart.

* * *

 **A/N: Hakuno here isn't from LE but from post-EXTELLA where the Moon Cell had already merged with him. As for why he has Dead Face, do remember that the Moon Cell can observe parallel universes, this include LE, and certain abilities and events that pertaining to that world is compiled within MC's archives thus Dead Face becoming a Skill. And for someone who is already one with Moon Cell, Hakuno can grant himself Skills stored within the archive via installing the Spiritron data in his soul. In this story, Dead Face is one of his favorite Skill.**

 **And please do note that Hakuno's soul isn't human but rather an NPC which allows him to tinker his soul without any form of degradation. You can think of him as a "cyberspace" version of a homonculus but even better. Afterall, the Kishinami Hakuno that we have in the EXTRAverse is without a doubt an Alter Ego of the real Kishinami Hakuno still sleeping on Earth.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lucky Egg

**Treasure**.

It is a Code Cast spell that increases the drop rate of items from monsters between 120 to 180 percent. In perspective, it's a status effect spell, a buff if properly termed, that gives a positive status effect that affects mainly the caster or the target's statistics. In this case, **Treasure** boosts my **Luck** —in terms of item gathering—exceedingly by 120 to 180 percent from my base **Luck** status.

An Adventurer who wants nothing more but to hoard as many drop items as he or she can, will definitely find this spell very _handy_ or a _must-have_.

And **Chinese Martial Arts** —

It is a Skill that denotes the codified systems and traditions of combat practices that originated from the country of China. It is a rationality in its core, a value that measures one's mastery of the martial arts that made becoming one with the universe as its objective and with learning difficulty of the highest level. It is said that only when you attained a higher rank of this Skill that one is at a level where one is said to have finally " _learned it_ ".

An Adventurer attaining a higher rank of this Skill can be considered a master among masters, and as for how did I gain such expertise, let's just say that I'm somewhat unique. An oddity that was birthed by chance and circumstance.

"RAAA!"

The monsters let out a war cry as all of them launched themselves towards me. It was a mad dash, driven by rage and the desire to kill anything that appears to be human to them. Forming the most fundamental stance of Bajiquan known as "Zhanchun", two Kobolds and three goblins have made it to enter my radius.

Truly, it was a nice effort. I give them that. However...

...Just like their brethren scattered all over the land, they move so slow.

"HAA!"

With a powerful stomp on the ground, a shockwave was released around me. The monsters who managed to get into my radius were unfortunately got blown away as their bodies bounced off against the walls before bursting into black dusts, leaving only their looted items. Under my right foot, several jagged rocks and splinters emerged as it formed a half a meter crater around it.

After that, I performed a "Kotsukotoshin" - a move by amassing energy on the right foot followed by a right hand strike while rotating the hips - on a Kobold who was on the verge on attacking me. The force of my hand strike was so strong that the moment it landed on the monsters neck, it was perfectly chop off.

As the sixth victim burst into black miasma like the previous five, another attack manifest at my back which I managed to dodge perfectly as I execute "Rimonchochu" - elbow strike while stepping sideways - on the attacker. The Goblin who got hit on the nose was sent back flying before skidding on the ground. Hard.

Another attack from behind came at me like a snake wanted to bite its prey. Sensing it already, I spun around in accordance to the Kobold's rhythm of attack allowing me to evade it. My left arm then clipped its right that was holding a dagger before delivering a quick and snappy elbow strike on its left cheek.

Just like the others, the eight victim of my fists vanish in black specks. Eight down, nineteen more to go.

Without waiting for their next move, I shot myself forward with fist-first in a leaping stride, lunging my fist at the opponent. The arrow-like punch that flew through the air sent one of the monsters towards three more who had all their backs slammed violently against the rough dungeon wall.

"GEH!?"

Grunts of confusion became evident between the monsters as I use my speed to overwhelm their numbers. A knee to the gut, an elbow to the chin, a back fist to the face, a palm strike to the chest, and a kick to the shin was all it took to decimate the remaining monsters. As the last of them dissipate into dusts, I let out an exhale of breath as I relax my muscles.

Looking around, I can see a handful of magic stones and other drop items such as nails and fangs. With View Status still active, I learned that these are Kobold Nails and Goblin Fangs respectively which can be sold in a decent price. As I picked up the items and placed them on my bean bag, my thoughts then wondered whether should I head deeper or not.

Hmm... I wanted to go deeper but doing so will get me a heavy lecture from Eina-san. Oh well, I think that's it for today.

With a course of action already geared in my mind, I began trekking my way back to the upper floors but before I can step my feet towards the stairs leading to the third floor, I noticed something in front of me.

It was a rooster-like monster with fluffy yellow green feathers. For some reason, it stared at me with its eyes intently as if it was assessing whether I am a threat or not. While it was doing this, my View Status Code Cast on the other hand give me the monster's information.

Name: Jack Bird  
Race: Jack Bird  
Class: Monster  
Title: None

Level 1

Health: [FULL]

Power I  
Endurance I  
Agility S  
Dexterity S

Bio: A rare monster that appears in the first floor. Although it isn't aggressive, it is incredibly fast, and runs away if it senses any enemies.

So this Jack Bird is a rare monster, huh. Though I wonder what it was doing here in the fourth floor. Did it come here because the first floor got crowdy of all the Adventurers in there?

The rooster-like monster for a second sat on the ground before it let out a cackle. The fluffy yellow green feathered fellow then stood up, revealing what looks like to be a golden egg between its legs. It cackled again as it looked at me, its head turning in different angles before running off towards the third floor.

Question marks began to hover around my head. What was that stunt for? Did it just made me a witness on how it lays eggs?

For the nth time, another infobox reappeared on my vision. Unlike the previous ones, the information that was laid in front of me got my eyes widened in disbelief.

Name: Jack Bird's Golden Egg  
Rarity: Rare

Bio: A golden egg laid by a Jack Bird. Can be sold at least 1 million valis.

Huh. Guess I'm lucky today.

 **~O~**

 **Hestia's P.O.V.**

The sky was entirely gray. It would be apt to say that the gray clouds had been filled the entire sky since I arrive in this place, and from these blanket of lonely clouds, tiny droplets of water fell and washed over my body...and yet, I did not get wet. Rather, the droplets of rain just passed through me as if I was never really here, in this very foreign place. A place where buildings of extraordinary architecture and design never been seen in Orario filled the streets, their heights almost rivaling the Tower of Babel, even exceeding it.

There were people everywhere, all were humans, wearing clothes which fashion sense is very similar to those employees of the Guild and busying themselves fiddling in some weird, blocky device with their fingers while the others were talking to it while placing it near their ears.

As much as how I was curious about these objects or device that these humans were twiddling, I found myself voluntarily drifting towards a dark alley where two middle-aged men stood. One of the men who had spectacles was wearing some kind of yellow rain protective cloak, holding some kind of strange metallic box while the other one who was wearing a very Guild-like garb had a white parasol which shielded him against the pouring rain.

Seeing both of them here in this hidden narrow passage, I wonder why I was specifically sent here.

As I mused myself for finding an answer to my inner query, I suddenly felt a third presence. It was faint but I could literally sense the essence of human life, prompting me to scan the entire alleyway in order to determine whether there was another person in this lane yet I couldn't find anyone.

Furrowing my brows, I tried to locate the presence once more until my eyes then hovered towards the metallic box that the bespectacled man was holding...

Inside that case... I felt the vigor of an unborn human child...

What? H-How? W-Why?

I was literally confused by this conundrum. How was it that such case held the essence of a human child not yet to be considered an infant!?

The man with spectacles then handed the metal box with a guilty expression towards the other man who received it with a wicked smile all over his face. Seeing that man with a parasol showcasing a grin of malice, for some reason, I feel anger rising inside my chest.

After that, everything then turned to white.

... ... ...

"Hn...?"

I slowly opened my eyes and I found myself lying on my bed with still my usual clothes on.

Ah, it appears to be that I doze off. It can't be helped. I'm so tired from my job selling Hephaestus items today that when I went back home, I immediately slumped to my bed.

That aside... What was that dream?

I never saw a place like that before. Tall buildings that even surpassed Babel both in height and architecture... Boxes moving with wheels on them... And many others... Just what part of the world is that place?

Other than that, the scene with the two men really got me on the edge especially that breath of life coming from that metallic box. I clenched my fist in frustration and anger. I don't know why I'm feeling this way but I didn't like it what they did there even if I don't even have the tiniest clue for feeling such anger.

I shook my head. There's no need for me to think about it

First and foremost, I need to... Hm? What's that?

My eyes blinked as I saw a large sack resting on the sofa. Being curious, I slowly got out of my bed and with a grip on the hem of sack's ridge I took a peek.

"This is..."

A sack of valis. A SACK OF TON OF VALIS!

"How in the world!?"

"Oh, Goddess-sama you're awake."

From behind, the sole member of my Familia greeted me while holding a plate full of the finest delicacies with a small innocent smile on his lips. He then place the plate on the table which are filled with other foods that looks like something one can get from an expensive diner.

"H-Hakuno-kun! Please explain this! And that!"

I pointed my fingers simultaneously between the sack of valis and the fine plates that were on the table.

"Ah! Well you see, Goddess-sama. I got a Jack Bird's Golden Egg while exploring the Dungeon today and sell it at the Guild for 1 million worth of valis. I took some from it in order to buy some foods and cooked it as you can see here."

With a calm expression and voice, my Familia member explained to me as he motion his hands both on the bag of money and the expensive looking foods on the plate.

"Ah, crap! Sorry Goddess-sama, I'm going back to the kitchen!"

The brunette then hurriedly went back to the kitchen as fast as he could. I can hear the clinking sounds of cooking utensils from here.

Wait... JACK BIRD'S GOLDEN EGG!?

"HOW IN HEAVEN YOU GOT HOLD SUCH THING HAKUNO!?"

I shout with my lungs out as I followed the brown-haired man to the kitchen, still unable to believe that he brought such rare fortune in our home.


End file.
